1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MPEG Media Transport (MMT) transport packet and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for configuring or transmitting an MMT transport packet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional media fragment header is not a part that is processed by a system, but a part that is accessed and processed by a media encoder. If the media fragment header has a complicated structure, there are problems in that it is difficult to embody the media fragment header and the availability of the media fragment header is deteriorated.
Korean Patent Registration No. 0965881 (called Cited Invention 1) discloses a system for encoding video data and a system for decoding video data. A video data encoding apparatus according to Cited Invention 1 includes a first encoding unit for generating a first bit stream by encoding input video data according to a specific syntax; a second encoding unit for generating a second bit stream by encoding the input video data according to a syntax different from the specific syntax; and a header information generation unit for receiving the first bit stream or the second bit stream and including header information, including syntax type information indicating that the first bit stream or the second bit stream is a bit stream encoded according to what syntax, in the first bit stream or the second bit stream. In accordance with Cited Invention 1, video data can be encoded and decoded independently using different encoding methods and can be subject to scalable encoding and scalable decoding using both the different encoding methods. The cited invention 1 is problematic in that it includes information on the type of data stream, information on the type of layer, and information on the type of scalability, but does not include information on random access and an Access Unit (AU).
In addition, U.S. Patent No. 2010-0021142 (called Cited Invention 2), entitled “MOVING PICTURE DECODING DEVICE, SEMICONDUCTOR DEVICE, VIDEO DEVICE, AND MOVING PICTURE DECODING METHOD” related to an apparatus and method for encoding and decoding media, and U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0260041 (called Cited Invention 3), entitled “ADVANCE MACRO-BLOCK ENTROPY CODING FOR ADVANCED VIDEO STANDARD” related to an apparatus for encoding video in a video standard, have been disclosed, but they do not disclose a method of transmitting and receiving information related to random access and an AU without depending on specific media or a specific codec.